I didn't mean it
by Madielysabeth
Summary: Levy hated when people underestimated her, and due to her size ti happened all the time. Gajeel was the one person who made her feel big and strong, but the one day she wants to go on a certain sketchy mission on her own, he says she's not strong enough. In shock, Levy runs off on her job without telling anywhere where she went.
1. Chapter 1

"No Gajeel! Repeat yourself!" Levy screams as her face turns increasingly red.

All eyes in the guild were on them as they caused a large scene. Gajeel hung his head, knowing he wouldn't win against the surprisingly stubborn girl.

"Levy I didn't mean it like that.." He mumbles quietly, his long raven locks covering his face as she stares down at the small girl.

"Of course you didn't Gajeel. What the hell did you mean then? huh?" Levy screams as she steps dangerously close to the dragon slayer. Levy was the only one other than the demon, Titania, and the other dragon slayers who would dare to step up to him when he was angry.H normally would have respected her for that, but now it was just making him more angry at her.

* * *

 **REWIND TO 1 DAY AGO**

"Hey, Mira! Any new jobs lately?" Levy asks with her usual cheer and infectious smile as she sits down at the bar, her feet swinging from the high stool.

"Oh Yeah! We actually just got a huge bunch in from the Pergande kingdom" Mira says as she thrusts a stack of papers into Levy's hands.

"The Pergrande Kingdom?! You've got to be kidding me. All their jobs are really dangerous Mira. If their men can't take care of them what makes you think that I can?" Levy asks with a distressed look, her self-confidence plummeting just by scanning over the missions.

"Levy, you're so much stronger than you give yourself credit for," Mira says as if seemingly reading her mind. "No one would be able to put up with all the shit that you do and be weak, Especially with Gajeel,"Mira says with a snicker. "I mean if you're so worried about it why don't you take Gajeel with you. You know that he wouldn't let anything happen to you if it came to it," Mira says as a mischevious look passes her usually calm face for a second.

"I can't," Levy says sadly. "He went on that job last week with Lily last week, remember? He's not due back for at least another 5 days."

Mira's eyes widen in surprise. "I wasn't here for awhile remember?. Kinina probably filled that one out for him." Mira says as she takes the documents back from Levy, spreads them out in front of her and begins to read them herself. "Ooo how about this one Levy, the reward is a stack of old tablets and one old book that they can't translate," Mira says as she waves the paper back in forth with a smirk, knowing that Levy could never resist a book reward no matter how small the actual payment was.

Levy snatched the paper from Mira's hands, reading it at lightning speed even without her Gale-Force Glasses. "Oh, My Mavis!" Levy says with a squeal. "These seem so interesting...but I'd have to take down a dark guild on my own Mira," Levy says with a shake of her head as she hands the paper back to her.

"Oh come on Levy. I know that you've taken down dark guilds before" Mira says as she pushes the paper back into Levy's hands.

"I know, but I had Jet and Droy with me then," Levy tried to reason.

"Levy.." Mira says with a tilt of her head. "They got knocked out at the beginning of every battle and you've ended up having to finish the job on your own anyways. I'm sure you're gonna be fine," Mira says with a knowing smile, though she only had to mention the book and Levy would have already been on board. Mentioning how incompetent that the others were in a mission was just a plus since everyone was already thinking it.

"Well I mean..."Levy hesitates, knowing how much Gajeel hated coming home to an empty house. Usually, Levy would make him iron with her signature heart in the O, clean the house, and make sure everything was just perfect. It was more fun if he was coming home alone so that she could surprise him with an extra little treat.

As if reading her mind Mira chimes in. "I can make sure to let Gajeel know as soon as he comes back. There's no need to worry," She says with a smile, knowing how badly Levy wanted to secretly take the mission.

"You know what Mira?" Levy says with a smile. "I'll go on the mission, sign me up," Levy says with a smirk.

"Great Levy, I know that you're gonna love it. You'll need to be at the train station at 1 in the afternoon two days from now okay? The client will meet you there." Mira says as she sorts out the other papers on the bar.

"Wait..he'll meet me at the train station? I thought you said that the mission was in the Pergrande Kingdom," Levy says with a confused tilt of her head.

"Well yes it's originally from there, but the client said that they wanted to meet at the train station so that they can see the wizard who was going to be in charge and to give you more info on the dark guild," Mira says as she turns her back to Levy, pinning the missions on the mission board once again.

"Oh well I suppose that's okay," Levy says with a shrug before looking at the clock in the corner of the guild. "Oh wow! It's already 9. I'd better head home now if I want to have time to pack and sleep a decent amount since I won't be able to on the train. Plus tomorrow I need to clean out my apartment," Levy says as she collects the many books she had brought with her that day. After quick goodbyes to all her friends, Levy left the guild and went home to pack.

* * *

 **1 PM THE NEXT DAY**

Levy was walking in for a late lunch, she had been cleaning all morning and completely forgot that she had to eat once she found one of her favorite books hidden in one of her various piles around her room. As she stepped into the guild she dropped her books on the ground with a thud.

"GAJEEL?!" Levy yells in surprise, running and jumping into his arms, ignoring the snickers and passing of whispers and jewels throughout guild. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another 4 days," Levy says as she kisses his cheek.

"Gihee, it's nice to see you too shrimp. It was all pretty easy so I was able to get back way earlier than expected," Gajeel says with a smirk.

He puts her down slowly, ruffling her hair as he does before leading her to a seat at the bar.

"Hey Mira, Can I have a salad please?" Levy asks with a smile.

"Sure Levy. Make sure you don't overwork yourself with all that cleaning though" Mira says as she points to the pile of old books next to her. "You're gonna need all your energy for your mission tomorrow and I know how you get when you find a new book," Mira says as she puts a large salad in front of her.

"Mission?" Gajeel says with a confused look as he takes a sip from his pint of beer.

Levy gives Mira a pointed look that would have caused anyone to run away, though it only made Mira smile back sweetly with confusion. Levy knew how Gajeel could get when she went on solo missions since he was so protective, though it was no better than when she went on missions with Jet and Droy since he had no faith in their abilities to keep her safe.

"Oh, it's nothing, just something in Pergrande," Levy says with a smile before shoving some of her salad into her mouth. " _Just taking out a dark guild"_ Levy mumbles as quietly as possible _._

" DOING WHAT?" Gajeel yells as he puts his pint into a death grip. "There's no way in hell that I'm letting ya take tweedle dee and tweedle dumb with you to take down a dark guild!" Gajeel yells, drawing all eyes to them.

"You're right," Levy says with a shrug. "I'm not taking them with me. It's a solo mission," Levy says as she continues to eat. Her cheeks going red as she notices all the eyes on them.

"That's even fucking worse Lev," Gajeel growls.

Levy's hard snapped up, knowing that whenever he used any form of her name that he was serious.

"And why is that Gajeel?" Levy asks in a dangerously calm tone, hating when he underestimated her. Everyone always saw a small girl when they looked at her, but Gajeel was different. He made her feel big and powerful.

"You just can't take down a whole dark guild by yourself, you're not ready for that," He says with seemingly angry red eyes. Anybody else would've been running away from getting any sort of look from Gajeel with those crimson red eyes, though Levy was different, they usually calmed her, but not today. Today they fueled her anger, just making her want to continue the argument.

"I'm not ready?.." Levy asks with a tilt of her head, standing up slowly from her seat.

"No! You're not. You need to be strong to take down a goddamn dark guild Levy. I know you're strong but you're not that strong. Your magic isn't meant to be defensive or offensive. I'm just saying that maybe you should leave that job to someone el-"

Gajeel is cut off when by a cold splash, beer drips down his long mane and covers his shirt as a livid Levy stands in front of him, his pint hanging from her hand.

"You make that sound like I'm gonna be an easy target Gajeel! I'm not that easy to take down. Last time I remember it was me dragging your unconscious ass across Tenrou Island" Levy hisses, shaking with anger. By now the whole guild had backed away to the sides of the guild as to not to interrupt, knowing that when Levy started cursing she has either has too much to drink, or she was irate.

"That's only because I had to save your ass from the Grimoire Heart members. What the fuck are you gonna do when no one's there to help out, huh lev?" Gajeel yells, now standing up and towering over Levy. "I remember what happened last time..." Gajeel mumbled before realizing what he was saying and going wide-eyed.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Levy asked angrily.

"Levy...I didn't mean to bring that up," Gajeel mumbles guiltily, hanging his head down.

* * *

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

"No Gajeel! Repeat yourself!" Levy screams as her face turns increasingly red.

All eyes in the guild were on them as they caused a large scene. Gajeel hung his head, knowing he wouldn't win against the surprisingly stubborn girl.

"Levy I didn't mean it like that.." He mumbles quietly, his long raven locks covering his face.

"Of course you didn't Gajeel. What the hell did you mean then? huh?" Levy screams as she steps dangerously close to the dragon slayer. Levy was the only one other than the demon, Titania, and the other dragon slayers who would ever dare to do that.

"You swore to me that you would Never. Ever. Bring that day up again!" Levy screams. "I know exactly what day you meant and you know exactly what it implied. I'm not the same as I was back then Gajeel, just like you're not either." Levy yells as angry tears stream down her cheeks.

"No...Levy, it's not like that..it's just.." Gajeel studders, wanting to wipe away her tears and scream at her at the same time.

"It's just that I'm not strong enough right? It's that I'm weak and small and an easy target..right?" Levy says quickly, not giving him any time to answer.

"Forget about it? Okay, Gajeel?" Levy says angrily as she tries to wipe away the seemingly never ending tears.

Before Gajeel could say anything Levy ran through the doors of the guild into the suddenly developed rain.

Looking around quickly and scowling at the pointed looks, Gajeel notices that Juvia wasn't there. Quickly he added two and two together before running into the storm in search of his mate. Gajeel sniffed around for a second to only realize that his senses were just too muddled with all that rain.

Gajeel thinks for a second before realizing that the Shrimp could be anywhere. Under the tree where she always reads, fairy hills, the library, hell maybe even the woods near his house since she liked hanging out around there usually. Gajeel quickly made up his mind and headed towards the library, hoping that she was smart enough to pick a place that wasn't outside so that she wouldn't catch her death in the cold rain.

* * *

Levy couldn't believe that gajeel had brought up that day again, he had promised to never do it, but yet he did. And for what reason? To prove a point.?! No, he couldn't be so thick that he would do that. Levy knew that he remembered how it affected her. It wasn't all that long ago that Levy would wake up with night terrors from remembering it. Levy used to wake up with hot tears streaming down her cheeks, her cerulean locks going wild, standing on end. A panic attack would overthrow her and she would have flashbacks of that horrid day. Gajeel would have to sit at the end of the bed, unable to calm her down as his touch only reminded her of what he had done. Gajeel would sit at the end with concern and guilt filling his crimson eyes as he watched her from afar, waiting for her to calm down so that he could hold her tight and apologize for the millionth time over. She would always say that it was fine but he would never stop apologizing fo putting her through that.

A crack of lightning pulled Levy out of her thoughts causing her to jump with surprise. Laxus..it could only be Laxus. Erza had probably dragged the majority of the guild out into the rain to look for her. Of course, they would feel the need to look her her. She was so small and powerless, no wonder Gajeel felt the need to protect her every second of her life. She was just a magnet to danger and she would never be able to defend herself properly. Another loud crack of lightning sounded around her once again. He was getting much closer by every second, probably using his nose to sniff her out like the rest of the dragon slayers. Levy quickly took off in the other direction of the lightning, not wanting to be found. She had to be calm first, she didn't want to be angry and say something that shouldn't be said, she cared about how her word affected others...unlike someone she knew.

* * *

"Any luck on finding them?" Mira yells to Laxus as she held the umbrella over her head as she followed Laxus closely.

"Nah, the rain is blocking out anybody's scent way to quickly. I can barely even small you" Laxus says with a grunt, pushing back his soaked locks.

"I guess we should go back then. At leat until the rain gives up. We're all gonna catch our death and that'll be no help to levy" Mira says as she tugs on his large coat.

"I guess you're right, let's call the guild and have the rest of them come in. Mabe someone also found Gajeel so they can try to bring him in also"

"Ha, that's likely," Mira says with a laugh. "Gajeel is gong to be out here looking for Levy until he finds her. There's no way he'll admit it but he cares for that girl more than we would ever know. " Mira says as they walk back through the rain, holding the umbrella higher so that laxus could fit underneath.

Laxus grunts in agreement as he walks under the umbrella with Mira. "I hope we find her soon, though" he mumbles.

Mira smiles and squeezes his arm. "She can defend herself you know."

"Of course I know that, but Gajeel is going to go wild if he can't find her and I don't like that job she's going on. Seems odd," he says as he looks down at Mira with an undistinguishable look.

"Just a little bit, but it should be fine, we always get dark guild help requests," Mira says both a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Laxus says with a grimace, silently praying to Mavis to see Levy tomorrow morning and for everything to be well.


	2. Chapter 2

More than a day had passed and no one had any luck in finding Levy. Gajeel was forced to go home to sleep with the aid of one of Freed's sleeping spells. The whole guild was in a panic as they all sat eagerly, waiting for Makarov to say that they could go out and search once more after all heads were accounted for.

* * *

Levy sat on a train with the employer as she flipped through the folder of papers that he had given her. Levy had returned to her home at fairy hills at the crack of dawn to grab the bag of clothes that she had packed away the days previous. Luckily, all the girls had remained in the guild as the continued to look for her. Levy felt bad for lying to her friends and making them worried, and she would apologize for it, but after she finishes her mission successfully. She had to prove herself to Gajeel first, she had to prove that she wasn't weak and that she could protect herself without his help.

"Ms. McGarden!" the man says loudly as he shakes Levy's knee vigorously after noticing that the woman had zoned out and was longer listening to her.

"Oh, yes? I'm sorry Mr. Capel, is it?" Levy says as she flips through the papers once again.

"Yes dear, Well as I was saying, this guild has been terrorizing my village for months now. My small village runs off of the power from our great library. These books contain the knowledge of many different types of magic along with powerful samples of it. This guild has been trying to break into our library for weeks, but now we hear that they are planning on making a more organized attack. This is why we called you in. We were hoping that a mage like you would sign up for this job. All the books in the library are available for your disposal if you were to need to use them," the man says with a worried smile. "The guild consists of about 20 members at minimum who all vary in power and strength. Now their master, she's a very ruthless woman and will stop at nothing to take out anybody who stands in her way. You would be right to be very wary when going against this woman."

Levy nods as she thought over her options. "Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Capel. All of this information will be very useful as I do my best to protect your village. "

The man smiles at Levy, holding her hand between the two of his. "Thank you Ms. McGrden, we cannot thank you enough for making an effort to stop this great injustice upon our village."

"It's no problem at all, and please, call me Levy," she says with a soft smile before her attention is caught by a voice over a loudspeaker.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, LAST STOP FOR PERGRANDE KINGDOM," the train attendant yells.

"Shall we go then?" Mr. Capel asks as he stands up from his seat, grabbing Levy's bags as she grabbed the plethora of papers that he had provided her with.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you can't get through to her?!" Gajeel yells as he grabs Warren by his collar, only to be quickly pulled off by Pantherlily in his battle form.

"I mean, she's unreachable," Warren says as he fixes the now stretched collar of his shirt. "Levy is either too far away for me to reach, she's just not answering, or...no...she's just too far away at the moment," Warren says as he stares down at the ground with guilt as he realized what he almost said.

"Or. What. Warren?" Gajeel asks as he stands menacingly over him, his hands now shaking with anger.

"O..or else she's unconscious," Warren mumbles. "But that could always mean she's sleeping too."

Gajeel takes a deep breath, trying to think for the best as he walked angrily away from Warren, his boots thudding on the floor as he walked his way over to Cana who was currently looking over her cards.

"Any news Drunk?" Gajeel asks gruffly, ignoring the pointed look he received from Cana.

"Nothing yet," Cana mumbles as she turns her attention back to one of her cards, pressing the center of it and causing it to glow gold for what must have been the millionth time today.

"What's that one for?" Gajeel asks as he stares at the blue card with a pen and a large tome printed the front of it.

"It's a calling card. I made everyone in the guild one. If I push the center of this one it'll call the one that I gave Levy." Cana says with a pout as the card returns to its normal state. "Levy's got yours, I think she intended to give it to you before all of this happened."

"Mmm..," Gajeel says as he grabs Cana's flask and takes a sip of it, desperate for a drink before spraying it all on the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" Gajeel yells as Cana snatches her flask back from him.

"It's vodka," Cana says as she takes a sip from it as if it was nothing. "When I get stressed I go for the harder stuff."

Gajeel rolls his eyes, mumbling something about alcoholism under his breath.

"Look Metal Head," Cana snaps. "If you wanna get Levy home you're gonna need to leave me alone so I can focus."

Gajeel stands up quickly, not wanting anything to come in the way of them getting Levy home. He had a bad feeling about this mission, it just didn't seem right.

Gajeel quickly left Cana's side before walking out of the guild, no one daring to follow the angry dragon slayer.

* * *

Levy sat in a pile of books, engrossed in all of the new knowledge and spells she never even knew existed. After setting up several rune and alarm traps around the perimeter of the library she couldn't help but skim through some of the books. The new spells she found had fascinated her as she took down notes for some of the guild members who might find it useful. The only downside was that there was plenty of books here written in Draconic that nobody was able to read, but absolutely none of them were on actual dragon slayer magic. Levy was glad that Gajeel had taken the time to teach her the new language so that she would be able to learn more and talk in secret when they didn't want anybody to know what they were saying. Though she wasn't great at speaking it she was fairly proficient at reading it.

" You can keep those if you'd like to," says with a smile. Levy who had thought that she was completely alone, jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone to come and see her for the rest of the night.

"Oh!, you startled me!" Levy said with a shaky laugh.

"My apologies my dear. I didn't mean to frighten you," he says as he bows slightly. "But as I was saying, you seem to be one of the only ones, other than the occasional dragon slayer who can actually read that language."

"Oh really?" Levy asks in disbelief, knowing that it was rare but not as rare as he showed it off it be. "But still I couldn't!" Levy says as she looks at the piles of books all written in draconic. At least 3 of them equal to her height when she was standing. _N_ _ot that that was very much._

"Please, I insist upon it," He says before gesturing to a wall with old, dust caked books. "There is more books in draconic over there, along with a few books on Letter magic and solid script."

"Solid script?!" Levy asks excitedly, almost dancing in her seat. "Oh Sir, I can't thank you enough for this, you're so kind," Levy says as she smiles warmly at the man.

"Oh it's the least that I can do, Levy," he says as he moves to leave the girl so she can continue to relax. "Oh, I almost completely forgot, your bags are upstairs in the office of the library, it's been converted to a bedroom in case you would like to stay the night."

"Oh that would be great, once again, thank you, Mr. Caple," Levy says as the man walks through the large doors of the library, shooting a quick wave over his shoulder.

Levy eventually went upstairs after another ten minutes, knowing that she would need to be rested if the guild were to attack. As Levy relaxes on the small bed they placed in the office she begins to shuffle through the contents of her bag.

"Oh, shit..," Levy mumbled, giggling slightly when she realized that Gajeel was rubbing off on her before she remembered that she was mad at him. Levy's eyes widened the sight of Cana's calling card, a large 50 blinking in gold in the right-hand corner signaling how many calls she had missed. Cana was going to be furious that she had run off, and that after she had run off she didn't answer when she called. Levy knew how much Cana cared for the guild even though her 'don't worry till it's too late' attitude was misleading. Levy hesitantly hit the center of the card, only to be immediately answered by an irate ** _and most likely drunk_** Cana.

"LEVY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD ASS EXPLANATION!" Cana screams into the card. Levy had to move about a foot away so that she wouldn't go deaf from the screaming.

"mm...it's nice to hear from you to Cana." Levy mumbles, not trusting her voice to not betray the guild that sat heavy in her throat.

"Where the hell are you Blue?" Cana asks as she slowly calms down, not wanting to scare the poor girl off.

"I'm taking my job. You guys can stop searching for me. I should be back in less than a week," Levy says quickly, hoping that Cana would stay drunk enough to let her keep dodging her question.

"Levy you scared the guild half to death, I mean Gajeel's been non-stop searching for you."

Levy's heart warmed at the thought of Gajeel looking for her fo that long even though they had just had a massive argument.

"Blue...?" Cana says as she listened to the silence through the card, knowing that Levy was prone to zoning out.

"Hm? Yeah, sorry Cana. Look I need you to tell the guild that I'm sorry for just running off on them, especially Gajeel, but I need to do this mission. I want to be able to prove myself that I'm more than just the smallest member in the guild other than Wendy. I can't get babied forever and it ends today. Tell everyone I love them, especially Gajeel. I'll talk to you when I'm back. See ya Cana." Levy says, quickly hanging up before Cana can say anything against it.

Levy flops onto her bed with a sigh, groaning loudly as she puts the card on her bedside. That talk with Cana made her even more determined to do this job. The guild had been out all day looking for her because they thought that she was too weak to protect herself. She was gonna prove them wrong especially Gajeel.


	3. Chapter 3

The guild was in a frenzy as they argued over if they needed to go after Levy or not. The women in the guild saying that she could defend herself and the more overprotective men claiming that even though she could defend herself she needed someone to check up on her just in case something were to happen with her taking out a dark guild on her own. The yelling of the guild's members was broken by Cana's scream as she swept her card off the bar table in fear.

"Cana what happened?!" Mira yelled as she watched the girl who was now shaking slightly.

Cana's face flushes as she looks at Mira with wide eyes.

"Levy...we need to get to Levy.." she mumbles as she quickly pulls out a set of cards with the guild members faces on them, holding her hands over them for a minute. The scream had quickly drawn a crowd, the guild members crowding around her nervously as they wait for her to finish and explain what on Earthland was going on. The silence was broken as Gajeel walked through the guild doors, his heart dropping when he saw the guild circled around Cana, her hands shaking as tears threatened to fall.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Cana yells shakily as she stands on top of the bar so that she can see everyone. " I've been looking at my cards about Levy's mission. I'm not giving any details as of now but all you need to know is that we need to go back and get her. I've set up teams based on who performs best together and who's available. Team one- Team Natsu, Team two- Strauss siblings, Team three- Raijinshuu, Jet, and Gajeel. There are no debates on these teams!" Cana says before hopping down off of the bar and running towards the door along with Team Natsu, followed by the rest of them.

Makarov, who had been sitting at the top of the guild sent out a silent prayer for all of his children to return home safely.

* * *

Levy woke up with a start, a high pitched ring echoing through her room in the library. It only took her a minute to realize what was going on before she jumped up, not bothering to change out of her pajamas as she quickly opened the door and ran down the flight of stairs, only to be met by a group of 20 large men.

"Well well well, they said that there was a fairy here but I didn't believe it," a large man with eerie pitch black eyes and a greasy mop of green hair piled on the top of his head said.

"Well you better start believing it cause this fairy is gonna knock you down," Levy says as she takes a defensive stance in front of the man.

"A little shrimp like you thinks that she can take us down?" a man to her left asks with a smirk, causing her to wince at the use of Gajeel's nickname for her.

"Positively," Levy says with a smirk before using Solid Script-Hole, causing scattered holes to appear underneath some of the men. Levy smirked before having to quickly dodge a fireball that was thrown at her from on of the men that hadn't fallen into a hole. Levy throws her own Solid Script- Fire at the man to only have somebody douse her flames.

"Think we're that easy girly?" The man with greasy green hair asked with a smirk as his form starts to flicker before becoming invisible.

"What the hell..." Levy says as she looks around frantically for the man, the only visible thing being the smirks on the other men's faces.

"Not in front of you girly," the man purrs seemingly from behind her, making the hairs stand up on her neck. Levy hesitantly turns to face him, not wanting to turn her back to the remaining 10 men who hadn't ended in a hole. As Levy turns around a fireball hits her in the back causing her to fly forward into the no longer invisible man's chest. The man quickly grabs Levy by the throat, causing her to gasp and claw at his hands as he held her up high, showing her off to the men.

"Think the boss will like that one along with the book, Adonis?" a man from the back of the group asks the greasy haired man.

"Mhmm I think so, he always needs a new play toy, he broke up the last one pretty bad, " the man says with a snicker, causing Levy to freeze in her place, no longer clawing at his hands.

Someone's plaything? What the hell does he mean by that? How the hell did he break the last one? Mortified thoughts passed through her head as she tensed in his arms, scared of the possibilities that awaited her as the man walked her towards on of the men, handing her off to another man before walking back towards a bookshelf and pulling out several books, taking special care with one of them.

" Hmm, we've got a pretty one here," the other man says as he runs a cold long finger along her cheek causing her to shudder.

"Got it!" the green haired man yelled waving a thick book in the air.

"Let's go then," the man yells as he rounds up the men who were above ground, one of the men with plant magic creating vines to help get the men in the holes out.

Levy thrashes in the mans arms as she tries to break free, her hands held in place so that she can't cast any spells.

* * *

After an impossibly long train ride filled with the dragon slayers endlessly filling barf bags and endless tapping of nervous feet, they finnally made it to kingdom. Mirajane had already called ahead to the client to let them know that they were comming. As they stepped off the train they were greated by the Mr. Capel. The poor man's eyes were wide with worry as he stared at them nervously.

"Thank you for meeting us here Mr. Capel," Mira says as she tries to keep calm, the worry still audible in her voice.

"I was the least I can do. I can bring you straight to where Ms. McGarden was when I left her last," The man says as he walks quickly, his small steps shuffling as quickly as his legs could take him.

"Left her?" Gajeel growled quietly only to have Laxus put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's an old man, he couldn't have protected her if he tired," Laxus says before pushing Gajeel slightly, leading him towards the rest of the group as they caught up to the rest of the group.

* * *

"Did you get the book?" Guild master Zagan asks as he eyes the man before him, the man's eyes were nervous to the ground.

"O-of course sir," He says as he holds out the tome nervously, pulling his hands away quickly when his master snatches the book away, quickly smirking as he flipped through the pages. "Well?" he asks incredously as he stares at the man who was still in his office.

"We also brought something else for you.." the man studders out before walking quickly to the door and opening it for Adonis who was holding a disheveled and bruised Levy by the hair, magic cuffs tightly around her wrists.

"We've brought you a new toy, sir," Adonis says with a hiss to his voice, too closely resembling a snake for Levy's liking.

"Mhmm, I see that you have," Zagan says as he walks towards Levy, tipping her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "What a pretty one we have here," he sneers.

Levy collects spit in her mouth before spitting at his face, smirking as she watches it hit him in the center of his forehead.

His eyes narrow angrily, glaring at his men, signaling at them to leave. Adonis dropped Levy suddenly causing her to groan. As soon as the door closed Zagan kneeled down to be eye to eye with Levy.

"Now I'm sure that they've told you that I broke my last little toy. She was a spunky one just like you, but I can fix that easily. You won't be like this for long." He says as he grabs her face roughly. "Wether you like it or not."

Fear flashed through Levy's eyes before they hardened with determination. "Youve just made the biggest mistake of your life. You can hurt and turture me all you want, but Fairy Tail will come for me, and when you get Fairy Tail mad. you'll barely be alive to forget it." Levy says as she wrenches her face away from him to glare into his hard green eyes.

The man looks at her for a second before filling the room with booming laughter. " You think- that misfit group of fairies- can beat me?" He asks through his laughter as he holds his stomach, hunched over. "Oh honey, you've got on idea what I'm gonna do to you, hell I might even make your little family watch," He says with a smirk before hitting her on the side of the head with the incredibly heavy tome, the last thing Levy seeing being the lustful look in his eyes as he dragged her limp body away from the door.

* * *

 _ **HOLY CRAP SOME OF YOU ARE GONNA KILL ME FOR WHAT I'M IMPLYING. I promise that if anything of that sort is going to happen there will be a very visible warning at the begining of the chapter and a point for you guys to skip to if youre uncomfortable with a scene like that, though im sure if i chose to do it that it wont be too graphic.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck you!" Levy growl as Zagan thrusts a gag into her mouth.

"Oh all in good time my dear but I like to check out my toys first," he says with a smirk.

Levy's eyes widen as she tried to move away from him, only to be stopped when her back hits a wall.

Zagan places a finger under the thin spaghetti strap of her pajama top. Levy shudders as she snaps her eyes closed, squirming as he pulls both of the straps, exposing her chest. Levy starts to tear up as she hears his sharp intake of breath, his cold body fingers brushing against her nipples causing her to whimper in discomfort.

"Not so strong are we huh fairy?" he asks as he trails his finger down her torso, stopping right above the rim of her pants, causing her to eyes to fly open in fear.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with you little one, " he says with a smirk.

* * *

"Shit shit shit!" Gajeel yells as he picks up a tattered piece of Levy's black headband, cringing when the smell of blood, some hers and some not filled his nose. The dragon slayers were sent off to go look around the library while the rest of the guild members were outside looking to see if there was anything outside related to what had been going on.

"Gajeel what is it?" Wendy yells as she runs up to him with worry in her eyes.

Gajeel holds out his hand to show the headband before shoving it back in his pocket, sniffing the air once more to find Levy's scent.

Wendy's eyes widen at the sight of Levy's headband. Levy hadn't taken off that headband since Gajeel gave it to her on their anniversary.

"I've got her scent but it's fading fast, they must have left a while ago. Go tell Mira and the rest of em that I have the trail, I'll get Laxus and Natsu and head off with em. Think you can follow our scent?" he asks the small girl.

Wendy nods determinedly before running off to find everyone else.

"Yo Flame Brain, Sparky, get yer asses down here!" Gajeel yells as he watches them walk down from where Levy had been sleeping.

"Yeah Bolts for Brains?" Natsu yells back as he flies down the stairs along with Laxus to meet Gajeel.

"I've got her scent, she went with what I'm assuming is the dark guild that she was supposed to take out."

"How many people do you think it is?" Laxus asks as he tried to hide his worry.

"20..," Gajeel mumbles.

"EHH?!" the guild yells as they overhear what they were saying.

"Yep, twenty, so let's get our asses moving, it seems like a long walk!" Gajeel growls out impatiently.

Everyone nods before following the dragon slayers who were now leading due to their impeccable sense of smell

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare!" Levy screams as she bites Adonis's arm, resulting in a hiss from the man.

"You little fucking brat!" Adonis yells as he slaps levy, leaving a handprint in on her face.

"I'd rather starve to death!" Levy yells as she moves away.

"That can be arranged slut!" he bellows as he kicks Levy in the ribs repeatedly until cracks echo through the room.

Adonis walks out angrily, slamming the door too her cell in the basement of the guild. Levy had immediately turned him down when he propositioned that he'd feed her if she 'entertained' him. Levy was absolutely starving but she'd rather die then voluntarily put her hands on him.

Levy didn't know how long she had been there but it was enough for the lack of food and moving to make her weak. They'd come around at every meal and ask her if she was ready, she always had the same answer for them. Levy had fought with them endlessly, resulting in an endless ammount of bruises on her almost naked body. The only thing that had remained on her body were her underwear because she was supposed to be 'saved', Levy had an idea of what that meant but she didn't want to think of it.

Levy froze when she heard heavy footsteps walking closer to her cell before she hears the jingle of keys. it was too dark to see anyone but by the unusual silence, she could already tell who it was.

"Well, I see that you're giving my men a bit of trouble dear," Zagan purrs.

"Cause your men think I'm a fucking toy!" Levy yells hoarsely before spitting blood at the man.

"Oh well my dear you are, you're only here for that reason, but I do see that we still haven't broken you," Zagan says as an evil glint appears in his eyes causing Levy to try to move away.

"Ah ah ah" he chides before walking up to her and wrapping his cold hand around her throat, his other hand tracing down to her underwear.

"Well, now I don't think that disobedient girls deserve privacy do you?" He asks before ripping off her underwear, pulling a whimper from Levy.

Levy closes her legs quickly, glaring up at the man who was visibly eating her up.

"Aw now don't be like that," he says with a smirk before forcefully opening her legs and trailing a finger down her thigh.

"DONT!" Levy yells as she thrashes from his touch.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do slut. " He growls angrily before putting a hand roughly on Levy's womanhood causing a tear to fall from her eyes as he roughly pressed for her entrance.

Levy looked away from him, trying to zone out at she looked up though the small window in her cell. "Please hurry Gajeel.." she mumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gajeel are you sure that were going in the right direction?" Mira says as she follows the fast pace of the dragon slayers.

"Of course I'm sure, I know Levy's scent like the back of my hand and her and whatever stupid assholes took her went this way," he growls out as he continues walking at his brisk pace.

The teams had been walking for about a day and it was once again starting to get dark, people were tired and cranky from hunger and some of the members were starting to fall behind slightly.

"Gajeel we need to take a break.." Mira says softly as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Then take a break!" he growls angrily, turning to Mira with fire in his eyes. "I'm not just gonna leave her while we all take a nap. We don't know what the fuck they're doing to her and I don't wanna find out after it's too late."

"Goddamnit Gajeel can't you see how tired you are, you've been pushing yourself too hard, your eye bags are bigger than Levy herself and I can hear your stomach a mile away. Levy wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Take a nap and eat, not for long but you need to. You can't be expecting to take out a whole dark guild when were all sleepy and starving can you?" Mira yells back, trying to get through to the thick-headed dragon slayer.

"We've got 6 hours, not more no less, we eat and we sleep, as soon as it's up we go find her, got it?" he asks as he starts to unpack with the rest of the group.

Mira nods as she starts to unpack her own stuff. "Please be okay Levy...we know you're strong enough to..." Mira mumbles under her breath.

* * *

"Time to get up fairy," Adonis says with a smirk as he kicks at Levy's side causing her to whimper in pain and move away slightly.

"Hmm, he finally got to you huh? Well, I guess you did well, he wants you fed today,"h e says as he places a plate of scraps in front of her, none of it resembling anything that a human should be putting in their body.

Levy sits up slightly, hissing as her ribs prod at her before eyeing the food and the man in front of her.

"Oh come on now, this has to be the first thing you've eaten in 3 days, and we didn't poison it either, Master Zagan likes you too much for us to be able to do that," he says with a roll of his eyes.

Levy quickly grabs the plate, staring at it hesitantly before eating it swiftly, her stomach begging for more even when she finished.

"Mhmm, a hungry one aren't you? Well maybe next time you can cooperate like a good toy and you wouldn't have had to go through all of this."

"'I will never, if it's the last thing that I do, make this easy on you," Levy growls as she stares determinedly at the man.

"You're small, I'm big, you've only got so much you can do against us," Adonis says as he kneels down to in front of her with a smirk.

"My size has nothing to do with my strength," Levy hisses out, remembering how Gajeel promised to make her big, she held onto that promise with everything that she had

"Mhmm maybe, but my size will," he purrs as he works at his belt.

Levy's eyes widen as she stares at the man in shock, she closes her legs tightly, trying to stay as balled up at she could.

"I wanna hear you scream fairy.." he purrs as he lets his pants drop to his knees.

* * *

"Gajeel...Metal Head...GAJEEL WAKE-UP," Natsu screams into his ear, as he shakes his shoulders, trying to rouse the deep sleeping dragon slayer.

"Scream in my ear again...I dare you to..," he mumbles groggily as he sits up to glare at Natsu.

"It's time to go bolts fo brains, you said 6 hours no more no less," Natsu says with his usual childish grin as he turns to look at the other members of the group who were already awake with their stuff packed away.

Gajeel grunts in annoyance but gets up quickly, shoving his supplies into his bag before sniffing the air to catch Levy's scent. It was fading fast, the only reason he was still able to smell it was because he had mated with her. Their bond now and forever deeper than anything anyone could ever imagine.

Gajeel quickly begins to lead the way, walking at an unmatchable speed with the rest of the dragon slayers at his side, the others having to rush to keep up wit his long strides.

'GAJEEL'

Gajeel quickly freezes in his tracks, other members who weren't paying attention slamming into his back as he turns to face the other dragon slayers who had also stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" Gajeel asks quietly, not sure whether he wanted to be imagining it or not. He wanted to hear Levy's voice and see her again but not in a cry of pain, not when she was screaming for his help.

"That was Levy..." Wendy mumbles as she looks around at the others, even the non-dragon slayers with normal sharp hearing could have heard the cry for help.

"Well... what are we waiting for?" Laxus asks as he begins to run towards the source of the sound, not waiting to see in anyone was following him. Gajeel breaks out in a sprint to catch up with him along with the rest of the group.

"We're coming Levy, I promise.."


	6. Chapter 6

"MASTER MASTER!" A man yells as he runs into his master's office, tensing up when he realized that he was busy. Interrupting the master was a nearly forbidden act in the guild.

"What do you want Alexi, it had better be good," he growls out before standing and pulling up his pants, kicking Levy to the side so she was no longer in view.

"There's a group of people heading towards the guild, less than a mile, and counting," he says nervously.

At this Levy's head snapped up her heart beating faster as she got excited. It had to be the guild, she knew they would come and now they were finally here.

"Go get the rest of the guild, I want them stationed outside, I want them taken out," he growls before looking back at Levy. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna make this easy on them,"

The shaking man ran out nervously as Zagan turned around to face her.

"Well, I see that your little friends came for you," he says with a laugh.

"Well let's let them know you're alive why don't we?" he says with a smirk before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her out of the office, pulling her drown the stairs of the guild so that they were standing right at the door of the guild, placing her in front of a window so that she could watch whatever happened outside.

"Ready to watch your little friends come to an end?" Zagan asks as he tips Levy's head up slightly.

"No, but I'm ready to watch yours burn.." she growls out.

* * *

"Guys..you're gonna wanna see this.," Mira says quietly. She had somehow made it to the front of the pack and was now frozen in place at the sight of 20 men in front of her.

"Well, there's no doubt that this is the place," Lisanna whispers from behind her.

"Well then let's go," Mira whispers before stepping out of the tree with the rest of the teams.

"I'd go back now if I were you," Adonis yells to Mira with a smirk as he steps to the front of the pack.

"And I'd give up Levy if I were you, it's not smart to mess with dragon slayers mate," she says with a smirk before moving over so that Gajeel and the rest of the dragon slayers could step by.

"Oh? And what if we don't, the master rather likes his new toy, good luck taking he-," Adonis was cut off by a metal pole to the face.

"What the fuck do you mean 'his new toy'," Gajeel growls out as he steps towards Adonis, ignoring the brawl that had broken out among the teams. Natsu lighting everyone in sight on fire while the other took care of anyone who decided to get up once again.

"I mean his toy, plaything, you're not stupid you should get it," Adonis growls out as he holds his jaw. "You should have seen her, quite an ass on that one," he says with a smirk before he gets thrown into a tree, receiving blow after blow from Gajeel, his iron scales slowly covering his hands and arms.

"Where the fuck is he?" he growls angrily as he grips Adonis's throat, his slowly growing talons digging slightly into his throat.

"Like I'll tell you, " he coughed out

"If you want to live you will," Gajeel growls out as his normally crimson eyes turned silver.

Adonis shivered slightly at the sight. "She's inside with the master, either in the basement or in his office," he mumbles as he begins to get lightheaded, black spots speckling his vision.

Gajeel growls as his good decision to tell him before knocking him out with a rough punch.

Gajeel walks quickly to the door of the guild, kicking it in with anger as his eyes automatically locked on the guild master.

"I suggest that you get your filthy hands off of her,"Gajeel growls angrily, not wanting to frighten Levy by getting angry too fast. His eyes scan over her body quickly as he takes in all of her injuries, broken ribs, bruises all over her..this fucker was gonna die.

"Mhmm and why would I do that?" he asks with a smirk before pulling Levy's hair again causing her to whimper loudly.

"Get the fuck off of her, " he growls angrily, taking steps towards the man before freezing and smelling the air, she smelt like blood and...no...it couldn't be. "What the fuck did you do..." he growled as his scales quickly started to cover his body.

"Oh well I'm sure you can already tell, she is naked after all," he says with a smirk before kicking Levy's ribs.

Gajeel growls loudly before his shape starts to shift, quickly merging into the shadows of the room.

"What the hell," Zagan looks around nervously, his eyes tracing the room before he comes face to face with a fist, Gajeel's talons scratching him from his eyebrow to his cheek.

"The fuck?" Zagan falls back as a shadow engulfs him, blood quickly starting to cover his face.

"You fucking touched her...you laid your filthy..grubby...hands on her!' Gajeel yells through his punches. "How fucking dare you to-" Gajeel was quickly cut off by a whimper.

"Gajeel stop..." Levy mumbles, coughing up a bit of blood before looking up at him.

"Hell no, he fucking touched you, Levy!" Gajeel growls as he punches the man once again.

Levy winces at the memory before reaching for his arm. "Please...I just wanna go home Gajeel.." She mumbles, knowing that Gajeel would be the one taking her home, not allowing anyone to touch her when he was like this.

Gajeel growls angrily before letting the man go and walking over to Levy, cringing when he notices the amount of blood on her body. "I'm gonna go get Wendy okay?" He asks quietly as he pushes a piece of her hair away from her face.

Levy nods hesitantly as she watches him pick up Zagan by his collar and drag him out of the room. A few minutes later Mira and Wendy came in to help out.

"LEVY!" They both yell as they rush towards the girl, kneeling down by her side.

"Hey guys, she mumbles with a smile as she watches the girls eyes fill with worry, she hadn't taken the time to look over her injuries but she was guessing that if Mira was shocked by them that it was pretty bad.

"Levy were gonna have to lay you down okay?" Wendy says softly as she and Mira help Levy lay flat on her back, cringing when she saw Levy's face contort in pain. Wendy was quick to get to work on healing her broken bones. 4 broken ribs and a fractured pelvis later Wendy was asleep from exhaustion and Levy was knocked out from one of Wendy's spell to keep away the pain. Mira put Gajeel's shirt over Levy to give her decency before calling Gajeel and Natsu in to carry out the girls.

Gajeel picks her up slowly, still scared of hurting her extremely frail body, her cheeks were hollow and her face pale. Bruises scattered her face and the calming expression on her face made her look eerie, almost dead. Gajeel held her close to his body his scent slowly overtaking the man's putrid over on her body.

"Hows she doing?" Lucy asks Mira quietly, shaken to see her best friend bruised and battered.

"She's gonna be pretty shaken when she wakes up, sore for a little bit but she's as physically okay as she's gonna get for awhile," Mira says as she squeezes Lisanna's hand.

"It's going around that she was..well you know..." Lucy mumbles.

Mira nods slightly before pulling Lisanna close. " She had to have been, it explains the blood and why her pelvis was broke...Levy was the only reason that Gajeel didn't kill him right then and there," Mira says with a sad smile.

"He loves that girl, it's a known fact that she has him around her little finger. "

Mira giggles quietly. "It most definitely is"


End file.
